Maple & Birds
by Dedday-power
Summary: /TRADUCTION/ Depuis la mort de son amoureux, Matthew, trois ans plus tôt, Gilbert compense son manque par la douleur. Le mystérieux Canada peut-il l'aider à oublier son passé alors que le sien le rattrape ?
1. Prologue

Hello les amiiiis ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle très longue fanfiction ! Pour ceux qui me connaissent des Mafiosi, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas, je vais faire les deux parallèlement! ^^

Donc je vous présente Maple & Birds, vous l'avez peut-être lu, c'est une traduction, de **Shinigami-cat**,clair ? :P Merci à elle de m'avoir laissé traduire cette fanfiction, je t'en suis très reconnaissante! Je vous invite donc à aller lire la version originale, parce que c'est toujours mieux! :) Avertissement: Il va y avoir 72 chapitres, je le sais parce que l'histoire originale est déjà publiée et complet. Mais sérieusement, ça en vaut la peine ! On va voir si je peux la rendre aussi géniale qu'elle l'est, mais personnellement c'est une des meilleures fanfictions que j'ai lues ! :P

Je dois vous avertir, cette fanfiction est classée M, ce n'est pas pour rien: il y aura violence, mauvais langage, thème de suicide, éléments surnaturels et sexe, un peu.

Aussi, le titre de la chanson utilisée est _A Place Where You Belong_, de Bullet for my Valentine.

Bon, je pense que j'ai fait le tour, voici donc le prologue ;)

* * *

_Tu n'es plus là, tu n'es plus là_

Gilbert s'assit sur son lit, un crayon rouge à la main. Il s'était enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre et refusait de sortir. Rien ne pouvait le faire partir. Même pas son frère, qui cognait violemment à sa porte.

- Va-t'en, West ! cria Gilbert. Je ne veux parler à personne !

- Gilbert, ouvre la porte ! Contente-toi d'ouvrir la porte !

- JE T'AI DIT DE T'EN ALLER ! JE NE SORS PAS DE MA CHAMBRE AUJOURD'HUI ! VA-T'EN !

- Ça fait un an ! Tu ne peux pas continuer de te blâmer pour ça !

Gilbert lança le crayon contre la porte tout en ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine.

- Je sortirai plus tard… J'ai juste besoin d'être seul pour le moment…

_Your body's cold, hope is lost, I can't let go  
Can I die with you so we can never grow old?  
Cut the ties, cut the ties with this note you left behind  
As I read the words I hear you telling me why_

- D'accord, concéda Ludwig après une courte pause. À condition que tu sortes, aujourd'hui.

Gibert entendit les pas de Ludwig qui s'éloignait et soupira. Il se rendit à sa table de chevet et ouvrit un des tiroirs. Après une fouille rapide, il prit entre ses doigts un morceau de papier. Il ne regarda même pas ce qui y était écrit. Il en avait depuis longtemps mémorisé le contenu. Il le porta à son cœur en essayant de maîtriser les sanglots qui parcouraient son corps. C'était inefficace.

_Too late, too late, I never said goodbye  
Too late, too late, can't even ask you why  
And now I'm wasting away in my own misery  
I hope you're finally gone to a place where you belong_

Il se détestait tellement pour ce qui était arrivé. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait eu aucun contrôle des évènements, mais il aurait dû être avec lui. Il aurait dû pouvoir le sauver… Il aurait pu… Il aurait dû… il l'aurait fait…Mais il n'y était même pas.

_My sadness shows as your name is carved in stone  
Can't erase the words so the reality grows  
I wish I'd died on that night right by your side  
So just kill me now and let the good times roll_

Il pouvait encore revoir le jour où ils avaient descendu son cercueil dans sa tombe. Il se rappelait qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de pleurer un cercueil vide. Il se rappelait comment les gens autour de lui l'avaient regardé. Comme s'il n'était au bon endroit, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être présent. Il n'était pas de la famille; il n'était pas en deuil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient ? Ils étaient stupides. Ce jour-là, il voulait mourir.

_Too late, too late, I never said goodbye  
Too late, too late, can't even ask you why  
And now I'm wasting away in my own misery  
I hope you're finally gone to a place where you belong_

Gilbert sécha ses larmes et s'assit. Il ne voulait plus pleurer. Plus maintenant. Il ne voulait plus être ici. Plus maintenant. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Plus maintenant. Il replaça le morceau de papier dans son tiroir et marcha sans bruit vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et regarda le corridor. Son frère n'était pas là, ni son grand-père, mais ils n'étaient pas loin.

Précautionneusement, il alla dans la salle de bain, avant de s'y enfermer. Il ferma ses yeux et prit une grande respiration. Il allait le faire. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs sous l'évier et prit une lame de rasoir. Il roula sa manche et pressa la lame contre son poignet.

_Will you wait for me? Will you wait for me?  
Will I see you on the other side?  
You don't have to wait too long, yeah, yeah  
Will you come to me? Will you come to me?  
Will you take me to the other side  
'Cause here I don't belong_

Peu après, son bras était criblé de coupures, de coupures peu profondes. Ça faisait trop mal de couper profondément pour l'instant. Il murmura pour lui-même : «Allez, il m'attend. Je ne peux plus me dégonfler, maintenant. Ce n'est qu'un peu de douleur. Je peux en prendre, je suis si extraordinaire.» Il visa son poignet de sa lame, la leva dans les airs et la redescendit à toute vitesse. Du sang couvrit les murs tandis que Gilbert cria de douleur.

Immédiatement, Ludwig et son grand-père heurtèrent la porte de leurs poings puissants.

- OUVRE CETTE PORTE MAINTENANT, GILBERT ! hurla son grand-père.

- _BRUDER_ NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! ajouta Ludwig, tout aussi fort que son grand-père.

Gilbert commença à paniquer. S'ils traversaient la porte, ils l'empêcheraient, mais il ne pouvait laisser cela arriver.

- ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! cria-t-il. PARTEZ ! JE VAIS BIEN ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! PARTEZ ! PARTEZ ! PARTEZ !

En vitesse, il prit la lame de sa main nouvellement tachée de sang et ouvrit son deuxième poignet. Il regarda la marée de sang qui coulait de ses poignets au sol. Il continuait d'entendre sa famille, qui essayait de briser la porte, mais elle était trop solide.

_Too late, too late, I never said goodbye  
Too late, too late, can't even ask you why  
And now I'm wasting away in my own misery  
I hope you're finally gone to a place where you belong_

Gilbert commençait à voir les murs bouger un peu. Il s'assit sur le sol, contre le bain. Il avait entendu de personnes qui avaient approché la mort de très près qu'avant de mourir, on ressentait un froid, comme un vide à l'intérieur de soi-même, mais lui, se sentait bien. C'était un sentiment merveilleux, presque comme s'il flottait.

Ses paupières commencèrent à devenir lourdes. Il écoutait le son des battements de son cœur, qui battait difficilement dans sa poitrine : bo-boum, bo-boum, bo-boum, bo-boum… bo-boum… bo-boum… bo-boum… bo… boum… bo… boum… bo…

_I never said goodbye, oh, can't even ask you why  
I'm wasting away in my own misery  
I hope you're finally gone to a place where you belong_

* * *

Voilà ! Donc dites-moi ce vous en pensez pour un prologue... ;) La suite devrait venir... un jour... :P


	2. Vase brisé

Salut, peuple! Il y a un bout de temps, j'ai posté le prologue de ceci, et maintenant j'ai le premier chapitre, n'est-ce pas merveilleux? :D Ensuite, il y aura le 2, et le 3... Quelle impertinence! Bon, désolée pour le retard, j'ai été très occupée et c'est assez long traduire tout ça :P

Je le répète encore une fois: cette fanfiction a été écrite par Shinigami-cat, je ne fais que la traduire. Sincèrement, je ne vais pas le dire à chaque fois, je pense que vous finissez par le comprendre :P De toute façon, c'est aussi écrit dans le résumé! ^^

Je continue de dire que cette fanfiction n'est pas très joyeuse!

Un jour viendra le chapitre d'après ;)

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: VASE BRISÉ**

_Fais-le._

_Pathétique_

_Fais-le. Fais-le maintenant !_

- Fermez-la, murmura Gilbert.

_Fais-le !_

- Fermez-la… Juste fermez-la.

_Poule mouillée ! Tu as peur ! Tu es incapable de le faire !_

- Fermez-la. Fermez-la. Fermez-la.

_Perdant ! Pathétique ! Peureux !_

- Laissez-moi tranquille.

_Meurs ! Dépêche-toi de mourir !_

- Fermez-la ! Fermez-la ! Fermez-la ! Fermez-la ! chantait Gilbert en agrippant ses cheveux de ses doigts. Vos gueules ! Vos gueules !

_Regardez, le bébé va se mettre à pleurer ! Pauvre petit bébé._

Il grogna et pressa une petite lame de rasoir contre son poignet.

- Fermez-la ! Foutez votre camp hors de ma tête !

Il coupa son poignet et grogna de douleur, pendant que le liquide rouge de sa nouvelle blessure commençait à envahir le sol de la salle de bain. La douleur avait arrêté momentanément les voix, il put soupirer de soulagement. Mais beaucoup trop tôt, elles recommencèrent.

_Perdant !_

_Meurs !_

_Dépêche-toi de mourir !_

_MEURS ! MEURS ! MEURS !_

_Un vrai bébé ! Pleurer pour un petit bobo !_

_Est-ce qu'il va pleurer ?_

_Il est tellement nul !_

_PERDANT ! EN MAJUSCULES !_

_CONTENTE-TOI DE MOURIR ! PERSONNE NE VEUT DE TOI !_

Il coupait et tranchait ses poignets, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent complètement rouges. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant. Gilbert prit quelques morceaux de papier de toilette qu'il pressa contre ses bras pour arrêter le sang. Quand il cessa de couler, il prit des bandages neufs de sa poche et en enveloppa ses bras. Il nettoya le sang sur le plancher.

Gilbert avait beau être un dépressif qui se coupait, mais il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant du sang partout sur le plancher. Quand il eût fini, il alla au lavabo laver ses mains souillées.

Il secoua sa tête et regarda son reflet dans le miroir : peau d'une blancheur fantomatique, lèvres craquées, yeux rouge sang et cheveux argent dépeignés. Il prit une grande respiration et sourit à son reflet.

- Je suis Gilbert Beilschmidt. Je suis absolument fantastique. Personne n'est plus fantastique que moi. Je suis la définition même du mot fantastique. Je vais marcher hors d'ici, et tout va redevenir normal.

Il sortit des toilettes, qui donnaient sur le hall. Remplis d'élèves joyeux, avec leur vie heureuse, sans aucun souci autre que leurs examens ou leurs relations sociales. Il les enviait tellement. Deux ans après avoir essayé de se suicider et après de nombreux mois de thérapie, il ne voulait plus mourir mais il se coupait encore. Ce n'était pas un appel à l'aide ou quelque d'aussi stupide. Il voulait simplement être plus près de lui.

Gilbert secoua sa tête et essaya de sourire tout en pensant : «Je vais bien. Je suis parfaitement correct. Tout va bien… Je vais bien… Mon dieu c'est si stupide !» Son thérapeute lui avait dit que s'il gardait des pensées joyeuses, que s'il avait une attitude positive, assez longtemps, il allait le ressentir. N'importe quoi. Il se sentait bizarre de juste penser que des pensées positives pourraient l'aider. Ou plutôt, il se sentait stupide.

Rapidement, il se rendit sur le toit de l'école pour rencontrer Antonio et Francis. En chemin, il croisa plusieurs personnes à qui il fit son habituel sourire arrogant, ce à quoi ils répondirent par des yeux qui lèvent au ciel. Gilbert ne le prenait jamais personnel, il savait qu'eux non plus. Il arriva en haut des escaliers et ouvrit la porte tout en disant :

- Le meilleur est arrivé !

- Met-la en veilleuse, Gilbert, dit Francis en replaçant ses cheveux. Tu n'as pas à jouer devant nous.

- Il a raison, _amigo_, enchérit Antonio. Tu es avec tes amis.

Antonio était assis par terre, mangeant une tomate. Ses yeux verts étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Outre Ludwig et son grand-père, seulement Francis et Antonio savaient qu'il avait essayé de se suicider. Ils savaient que Gilbert feignait être arrogant et trop sûr de lui du moment qu'il était avec des gens, ces temps-ci, pour leur faire croire que tout allait bien, mais, sur eux, ça avait l'effet contraire. Ses amis pouvaient dire juste en le regardant qu'il n'allait jamais bien. Son sourire n'atteignait jamais ses yeux.

Gilbert se contenta de rire et s'accota contre la grille. Il pouvait voir l'océan, depuis le toit de l'école. La plage était à cinq minutes de marche.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je suis fantastique !

Francis et Antonio s'échangèrent des regards anxieux.

- Ça fait trois ans, commença Francis. Tu dois passer par-dessus. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, grogna Gilbert.

- N'essaie même pas, Gilbert, dit Antonio. À nous, tu peux en parler, si tu veux… C'est son anniversaire, non ? Tu pourrais peut-être visiter sa tombe ?

Gilbert eut un rire sombre.

- Pourquoi j'irais voir une tombe qui n'a même pas de corps ? C'est stupide, Antonio. Ça serait la même chose que d'aller en Russie pour profiter des plages chaudes.

- Tu pourrais te sentir mieux, intervint Francis.

- Et comment veux-tu qu'une stupide tombe vide m'aide à me sentir mieux, lâcha Gilbert en regardant Francis, exaspéré.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Francis. Antonio et moi allons s'y rendre après l'école, viens donc.

- _Si_, c'est une bonne idée ! approuva l'espagnol.

- Plutôt mourir, murmura Gilbert.

- N'y pense même pas ! le coupa Francis.

- C'était une blague. Arrêtez de tout prendre trop sérieusement. Je ne vais pas me tuer chaque fois que je dis une connerie dans le genre.

- Alors ne blague pas à propos de ça, dit Antonio. On ne veut pas que tu meures !

- Ça ne change rien, que je vive ou que je meure, le monde tourne et continuera toujours de tourner.

- On serait dévastés si tu mourrais, dit Francis.

- Mouais… Je suppose que le Bad Touch Duo, ça ne sonne pas aussi bien que le Bad Touch Trio, ricana Gilbert.

Ni Antonio, ni Francis n'avait trouvé sa blague drôle

- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes même pas capable de prendre une blague ? C'est vous qui avez un problème…

- Après l'école, on t'accompagne à la maison, c'est bon ? soupira Antonio. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir sur sa tombe avec nous, on va juste te déposer chez-toi.

- Non, je reviens déjà avec Ludwig. Je ne serais même pas allé à l'école si j'avais pu enfermer à clé, mais bien entendu, je ne peux plus barrer ma porte! La confiance règle, hein ? C'est pas comme si j'allais encore essayer de me tuer !

Francis et Antonio se regardèrent longuement. Même si Gilbert n'essayait plus de mourir, ils savaient que quand la pression était trop forte, il se coupait. Ils étaient inquiets du fait qu'un jour, il pourrait se tuer par accident, s'il continuait ainsi.

- Tu ne devrais pas mourir pour lui.

- Je sais, je sais… Mais disons que je ne serais pas fâché si ça arrivait !

Francis frappa Gilbert très fort en arrière de la tête.

- OUTCH ! C'est quoi ton problème, Francis ?

- Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire, commença Francis. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Matthew est disparu.

L'école finit et tout le monde se précipita dehors. Gilbert attendait son frère dans l'entrée. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de le voir arriver. Même s'ils étaient frères, ils ne se ressemblaient aucunement. Gilbert était mince, il avait des yeux rouges et des cheveux argentés, alors que Ludwig était bâti comme une armoire à glace, avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds. Ludwig était comme n'importe quel Beilschmidt. Gilbert travaillait sur la théorie qu'il avait été adopté.

Ludwig s'approcha de son frère et dit :

- Est-ce que Francis et Antonio peuvent te ramener à la maison aujourd'hui ? Je fais du tutorat avec Feliciano.

- Aucun problème, j'allais justement te dire que j'irais chez Francis, et je rentrerai tard. Ne te donne pas la peine d'appeler juste pour savoir si tout va bien.

Bien entendu, c'était faux.

- D'accord. Je veux juste être sûr que tu vas vraiment avec tes amis et ne pas t'enfuir comme…

Il fut coupé par un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, avec une étrange mèche de cheveux qui tournaient dans les airs, sur le côté de sa tête, qui le regarda de ses yeux couleur ambre.

- Ve allez Ludy, on y va ! Oh, salut Gilbert ! dit-il.

- Salut Feliciano, ça va ? J'ai entendu que mon frère allait faire du tutorat pour toi pour un bout de temps, qu'est-ce que tu coules cette fois-ci ?

- Maths, répondit l'Italien, sans gêne.

- Je vois… Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas, tous les deux ? Je saurai très bien me débrouiller tout seul quelques minutes.

- Mais Gilbert, je ne crois pas que…

Gilbert roula les yeux et poussa Ludwig et Feliciano plus loin.

- Ça va, amusez-vous bien !

Ludwid fut amené à contrecœur par l'Italien excité. Quand ils furent hors de vue, Gilbert poussa un soupir et commença à marcher vers l'océan. Il avait mis son iPod et écoutait un groupe appelé Creature Feature.

Quand il fut rendu sur la plage, il commença à marcher sur les rochers. Il grimpa sur un rocher plat et s'y assit, face à l'océan. Il était déjà venu maintes fois dans l'intention de se jeter dans cette eau bouillonnante et dangereuse, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine en soupirant :

- Tu me manques tellement… J'aimerais tant que tu sois avec moi en ce moment.

Ses mots étaient portés dans l'océan, et détruits contre les vagues, puissantes. Le vent marin traversait la mer jusqu'aux rochers, y laissant une odeur d'océan. Gilbert lécha ses lèvres, qui goûtaient salé. Il ferma ses yeux et commença à chanter dans sa langue natale. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il chantait, mais il chantait. L'océan détruisait son chant, comme il avait détruit ses paroles, un peu plus tôt.

Il ne sût pas combien de temps s'était passé, quand il ouvrit ses yeux. Il n'était probablement pas trop tard, puisque personne ne l'avait encore appelé. Il soupira et se leva, ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir. Il s'étira et commença sa longue marche vers la maison.

Sur le chemin, il croisa de nombreuses boutiques, sur le bord de la plage, les mêmes boutiques qu'on pouvait retrouver partout : _fish and chips_, pêche, location de bateaux, dépanneur, fleurs, et une autre boutique que Gilbert considérait trop miteuse pour sa personne. En vérité, il n'avait simplement pas eu le temps de regarder à l'intérieur. On l'avait ouvert il y a un an et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aller nulle part sans escorte, il ne s'était pas donné la peine de regarder. Aujourd'hui était le moment idéal.

Il fronça les sourcils, quand il regarda à l'intérieur par la fenêtre. Il y avait des centaines de babioles. Jouets, boites, figurines, instruments, chaises, tables, bougies, et même une espèce de poupée grandeur nature assise sur un des chaises du magasin. Il regarda l'enseigne de la boutique : «_Maple & Birds ? C'est quoi ce nom-là ? Est-ce que c'est un magasin d'antiquité ou quelque chose dans le genre ? _» se demandait-il.

Il finit par ouvrir la porte, voulant regarder cette poupée sur la chaise de plus près. L'endroit sentait un peu bizarre… un mélange de sucre et de bois de pin. Étrangement, l'albinos s'y sentait bien. C'était peu éclairé, mais plusieurs chandeliers pendaient du plafond. Il y avait aussi des marionnettes et des carillons.

Gilbert sourit et marcha vers la poupée grandeur nature : elle portait des _skinny_ gris, des _Converse_ noirs et une veste de fourrure blanche. Sa peau était très pâle, mais pas autant que celle de Gilbert et ses cheveux étaient courts, blonds platine. Elle avait l'air de dormir. Elle semblait vraiment vivante. Gilbert posa un doigt sur sa joue. La poupée ouvrit soudainement ses yeux et sauta de la chaise.

Gilbert cria et tomba… accrochant au passage un vase qui tomba à son tour.

- OH MON DIEU ! hurla Gilbert tout en s'assoyant. C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ? ESPÈCE DE MALADE !

Le garçon le regarda. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de 16 ans. Il inclina sa tête sur le côté et dit :

- Qui es-tu ?

Avec même que Gilbert ne puisse faire son retour accrocheur, il entendit des pas venant de l'arrière du magasin.

- Kuma ? appela une voix. Kuma ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que quelque chose s'est cassé ?

Les pas s'arrêtèrent et on entendit un cri d'étonnement.

- Kuma ! Ce vase valait plus de 17 millions de dollars !

- Qui es-tu ? répondit la poupée en inclinant sa tête sur le côté encore une fois.

- Je suis… Oublie ça. Va donc chercher du poisson, ou empiler des boites, n'importe quoi…

- D'accord. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui a cassé le vase, c'est lui. dit Kuma en pointant Gilbert.

- HEY ! s'écria Gilbert en se remettant sur ses pieds. Je ne l'aurais pas touché si tu ne m'avais pas fait un de ses peurs !

Gilbert enleva la poussière de sur ses vêtements et regarda l'homme à qui Kuma parlait. Sa mâchoire en tomba.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui avait des cheveux blonds, bouclés, aux épaules, une mèche de cheveux plus frisée que les autres pendait sur son front, des yeux lavande cachés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes. Il portait un _sweatshirt_ rouge avec une feuille d'érable sur le dessus et une paire de jeans délavés. L'homme soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Alors, tu as cassé un de mes vases ? dit-il. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien ça a été difficile d'obtenir ceci et de le restaurer pour lui rendre sa gloire originelle ? Ça m'a coûté un bras, hein ?

Gilbert se contentait de fixer l'homme devait lui, tentait de nier ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il ressemblait et sonnait exactement comme Matthew, en plus vieux. Pas beaucoup plus vieux, juste un peu. Entre le milieu et la fin vingtaine. Gilbert détourna le regard et grinça des dents.

- Ce n'est pas juste… ce n'est tellement pas juste.

- Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ? Que tu as cassé un de mes vases ? Tu es drôle ! Il va falloir payer pour !

- Ce n'est pas ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois lui ressembler autant ?

- Ressembler à qui ?

Gilbert courut hors de la boutique.

- HEY ! REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE ! cria l'homme en sortant de son magasin.

Kuma marcha jusqu'à la porte et demanda :

- Mais qui c'était ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira l'homme, mais à cause de lui, nous sommes 17 millions dans le trou.

- C'est tombé de sa poche quand il est tombé, dit Kuma en tendant un téléphone cellulaire.

L'homme le prit des mains de Kuma et regarda dans la liste de contacts. Il alla sur son ordinateur et y tapa le numéro de téléphone de la maison. Une adresse en sortit. L'homme la nota et sortir de la boutique.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Kuma.

- À la maison des Beilschmidt, répondit l'homme. Je dois rendre ce téléphone et régler cette affaire d'argent. Ferme la boutique le temps que je suis parti, d'accord ?

Gilbert courut le plus loin possible de la boutique. Finalement, il s'arrêta et prit place contre un poteau téléphonique, épuisé. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles. «Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il doit tant lui ressembler ? Merde, est-ce que je suis en train de devenir fou ?» Sa vue devint floue et il commença à sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il ne voulait pas que ça soit vrai. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un dans ce monde ressemble à son Matthew. Il s'assit sur le trottoir et installa ses pieds sur la gouttière. Il rapprocha ses jambes et plaça sa tête contre elles. Il voulait disparaitre. «La terre devrait s'ouvrir et m'engloutir… Je ne veux plus être ici.»

Il ne sût pas combien de temps il passa assit ainsi, mais le temps que ses larmes ne sèchent, il faisait nuit. Il soupira et serra ses jambes de ses bras encore plus fort. Il savait que sa famille et ses amis devaient s'inquiéter, à présent. Mais personne n'avait essayé de l'appeler. Peut-être que Ludwig était resté chez Feliciano, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ça ne serait pas très surprenant. De toute façon, demain était samedi, il pouvait bien dormir dehors pour cette nuit.

Il se rapprocha du poteau téléphonique et s'accota contre lui. Le métal était froid, et piquait un peu sur sa peau, mais étrangement, c'était réconfortant. Peu de temps après, il était tombé dans un état de rêve, quelque part entre dormir et être éveillé.

- OH MON DIEU ! RÉVEILLE-TOI GILBERT ! cria frénétiquement une voix.

Gilbert ouvrit ses yeux et regarda qui était en train de lui crier après. Ses yeux se plantèrent directement dans ceux d'Antonio. Gilbert soupira et se replaça contre le poteau.

- Encore cinq minutes, murmura-t-il. On n'a pas d'école aujourd'hui.

- Je suis désolé, mais je dois te ramener à la maison, dit Antonio en remettant Gilbert sur ses pieds et en l'aidant à marcher sur la rue. Est-ce que tu sais seulement où tu es ou quelle heure il est ?

- Probablement tôt le matin, le soleil commence à se lever, répondit Gilbert en roulant ses yeux en l'air.

- _Si_. Mais à quoi as-tu pensé ? Ludwig pensait que tu étais à la maison avec nous, et on pensait que tu étais rentré à la maison avec lui. Tu nous as vraiment inquiétés, _amigo_.

- Désolé, Ludwig faisait du tutorat avec Feliciano hier, et vous étiez déjà partis, alors je suis parti seul.

- On dirait que tu t'es un peu perdu en chemin. On ne s'était même pas rendu compte que tu étais disparu avant que cet homme ne ramène ton téléphone. Il a dit que tu l'avais fait tomber.

- C'est pour ça que personne n'a appelé… Attend, de quoi cet homme avait l'air ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ton grand-père était seul à la maison quand il est venu, alors c'est le seul à l'avoir vu. Francis et moi avons été appelés après, pour aider à te retrouver.

- Je vois…

Gilbert savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait avoir son téléphone, et c'était cet homme à la boutique, celui qui ressemblait à Matthew. Il serra les poings et grogna :

- Cet enfoiré avait mon téléphone.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ce connard qui avait mon téléphone ! Ce salaud du magasin ! Pour quelle foutue raison il aurait mon téléphone ? Ce stupide truc a du tomber de ma poche… connard… je… merde…

La vision de Gilbert comme ça à se brouiller et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse à nouveau. Il voulait arrêter de penser à cet homme. Il avait besoin d'une distraction. Il avait encore une lame de rasoir dans sa poche. Il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'Antonio était là, mais il avait besoin de relâcher sa tension maintenant. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et passa un doigt sur la lame du rasoir. Ce n'était pas assez pour lui faire oublier, mais la tension s'atténua un peu, assez pour le faire attendre jusqu'à une plus grosse libération.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Antonio avait sorti son téléphone pour texter Francis ou Ludwig, pour dire qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

- On rentre chez-toi Gilbert, ok ? Comme ça tu pourras dormir correctement un peu.

- C'est une idée.

Gilbert s'ouvrit un autre doigt, avec précautions, et cette fois-ci il dût mordre sa langue pour retenir le petit cri de douleur qui voulait sortir. Le temps que Gilbert et Antonio retourne à la maison, le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et les gens avait commencé à sortir de chez-lui. La maison de Gilbert était très grande : deux étages, mais avec peu de décorations à l'extérieur. Tout était peinturé en gris. Gilbert y voyait une prison, malgré son apparence beaucoup plus élégante.

Antonio ouvrit la porte tandis que Gilbert courut à pleine vitesse jusqu'à sa chambre. Même s'il ne pouvait pas barrer sa porte, il pouvait toujours se barricader à l'intérieur. Il poussa son bureau juste avant que Ludwig n'essaie d'ouvrir la porte.

- Gilbert, enlève ton bureau de la porte, on doit parler ! ordonna Ludwig.

- Il n'y a rien à dire ! J'allais partir avec toi mais tu ne pouvais pas et Francis et Antonio pensaient que j'étais parti avec toi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on parle d'un truc aussi stupide ! Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même !

- J'aimerais tellement te croire…

Gilbert hurla et frappa dans le mur.

- BON SANG LUDWIG ! POURQUOI VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS JUSTE VOUS EN FOUTRE ET ME LAISSER ME DÉMERDER TOUT SEUL ? JE VAIS TRÈS BIEN ! JE ME SUIS JUSTE UN PEU PERDU ! C'EST TOUT !

- Quand tu seras calmé, grand-papa veut te voir… Quelque chose à voir avec un vase cassé ?

- MERDE !

Gilbert poussa le bureau hors du chemin et sortit sa tête dans l'encadrement. Ludwig était debout, les bras croisés.

- À quel point il était fâché ? demanda Gilbert.

- Très. Tu sais quand il est très fâché et qu'il tape un crayon contre une table ?

- Oui ?

- Le crayon s'est cassé en deux.

- Oh merde, soupira Gilbert en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je vais aller le voir tantôt, pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin de dormir. Dis à Francis et Antonio de retourner chez eux, ils ont besoin de dormir, eux aussi.

- Bien sûr.

- Et Ludwig… merci de veiller sur moi.

- Tu es mon frère, je vais toujours veiller sur toi.

Vers midi, Gilbert était assis, nerveux, dans le bureau de son grand-père. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Il était juste assis, à passer son pouce sur ses coupures sur ses doigts. Il souhaitait que son sermon vienne de se finir, qu'il était déjà passé. Le suspense était insoutenable.

Peu de temps après, son grand-père entra dans le bureau. Selon Gilbert, il ressemblait à Legolas, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, et peut-être aussi le fait qu'il avait déjà fait du tir à l'arc.

- 17 millions de dollars… 17 millions de dollars… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour briser un vase à 17 millions de dollars ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Gilbert, dont les yeux semblaient avoir été collés au plancher. Je suis désolé.

- Être désolé ne rendra pas ce vase, Gilbert.

Son grand-père parlait d'une voix monotone, et Gilbert détestait ça. Il aurait préféré qu'il crie, comme l'aurait fait une personne normale, voyant que son fils venait de casser un vase excessivement cher.

- Heureusement pour toi, continua le grand-père, le propriétaire du magasin était compréhensif et a accepté que tu travailles là-bas, pour rembourser ta dette.

- QUOI ? TU VEUX QUE JE TRAVAILLE DANS SON MAGASIN ? T'ES MALADE ? JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

- Est-ce que tu as une meilleure manière de rembourser ? Si tu as une autre idée, je serai heureux de l'entendre. Vas-y, Gilbert, je suis toute ouïe.

Gilbert était pris. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment rembourser l'argent légalement… S'il avait quelques révolvers, quelques explosifs et le plan d'une banque, il pourrait facilement avoir tout l'argent nécessaire. Évidemment, il n'avait rien de tout ça.

- Je n'ai pas d'idée, marmonna-t-il.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. À partir de lundi, tu vas travailler chez Maple & Birds. Si le propriétaire m'appelle, pour n'importe quoi, tu vas être dans le trouble, jusqu'au cou, compris ?

- Ouais ouais…

- Je ne t'ai pas bien entendu.

- Oui ! Au fait, c'est quoi son stupide nom ?

- Il m'a dit de l'appeler Canada…

Gilbert fronça les sourcils. «Canada, hein ? Je le déteste tellement, en ce moment.»

* * *

Tadam! ^^ Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! ^^

Il y a certaine choses que j'ai préférées garder en anglais, comme le nom du magasin, qui veut littéralement dire Érable & Oiseaux, ça ne sonne pas très bien LOL ou Bad Touch Trio/Duo, parce que ça se traduit pas très bien :P

_Si_ = Oui

_Amigo_ = ami

Si non je pense que j'ai fais le tour, alors à bientôt ;) (ou pas)


End file.
